Microwave Boy
by Metallic Snow
Summary: -Based on a True Story- When I first sat next to her, I thought that she was beautiful. Her golden hair and her warm eyes entranced me, so I introduced myself. To my surprise, she told me that she recognized me..as the dorky guy who took forever in front of the microwave during lunch. I was remembered as the microwave man by the cutest girl at school. What a great first impression.


"Hey, what did this phrase _put money in thy purse_ mean again?"

"To _get a lot of money_."

"K thanks, Lucy."

"No problem, Natsu."

Those were the only words we ever really exchanged every day.

English class after lunch. I always hated that subject, but for some reason, I started to look forward to the class every single day. Sure I hated literature, especially Shakespeare (I had no idea what anything meant), but something about it now made class more enjoyable.

Lucy.

I was in my sophomore year of high school, taking Shakespearean Literature as my English course. I was the last person to come to class (after all, it was after lunch. I always took a really long time to finish my lunch everyday.). The classroom had a few large tables with two chairs sitting around each one. I saw a couple of my friends already seated, but the seats next to them were all full. And there was only one spot left. I gulped when I walked over to that table.

There was a girl.

When I first sat next to her, I thought that she was beautiful. Her golden blonde hair and her warm brown eyes entranced me. I'll be honest and say that I was attracted by her looks. But knowing me, I was horrible at starting conversations with new people.

"Hello, class. I'm your new teacher, Erza Scarlet," my teacher said as she wrote her name on the board. "You may call me Ms. Scarlet. Now if you would please introduce yourself to your neighbor."

"Hey! I'm Natsu!" I say with a friendly smile, trying to sound as smooth as I could with this pretty girl. "Hope we get along!"

"I'm Lucy," the girl replied with a shy smile. "Hope we get along as well."

There was this awkward silence. I took a peek at Lucy with the corner of my eye and then at the people around us, laughing and talking with each other. We are the only table that is still quiet.

 _Aw crap,_ I thought. _I got to break this silence. This is too awkward._

I looked at the girl again. _Hey, actually she looks kind of familiar. Have I seen her before?_

"Hey, have we ever had any classes together before? Maybe chemistry?" I asked. "You look familiar."

She turned her head and looked at me, blinking a few times.

 _Aw, crap. I just made myself sound like I was hitting on her,_ I thought as I mentally slapped myself.

"Last year you and your friends sat at the table next to mine during lunch," she said. "Maybe that's why I look familiar?"

At the beginning, my eyes widened. My heart beat a little bit. _Woah... A hot girl actually remembers me! How do I not remember such a cutie?_ I was so happy and thrilled until she added something to her sentence.

"You were the one who always took so long at the microwave," she had said.

"Uh..." I just sat there, speechless. Then suddenly I remembered vaguely a girl who always stood behind me in line to use the microwave. Except she didn't really look like Lucy. She had messy frizzy blond hair with wire glasses.

"Wait, did you use to have frizzy hair and glasses?" I asked.

Lucy nodded.

Oh god. I brought so much food for lunch. I must have taken at least ten minutes for all my food to heat up. I was probably remembered as the guy who took so long at the microwave. So much for her remembering me for my looks... not that I looked attractive anyway.

"Oh gosh," I said. "I am so sorry! You must have waited for so long every day."

Lucy laughed and ran her hand through her hair. Crap, that was so cute. "No, don't be sorry about it," she said. "It's not a big deal."

Not a big deal? I was just remembered as the _microwave boy_ by such a hot girl. How was that _not a big deal_?

"Alright!" Ms. Scarlet said. "I am starting class!"

 **-Next day-Lunch-**

"Ahaha! You serious man?" my friend Gray laughed. "She remembered you from that?"

"Ugh..." I groaned. I buried my head in my arms, hitting my forehead on the table several times. "I'll forever be the microwave man. Never using a microwave at school ever again."

"Pst! Natsu!" Gray suddenly said.

"What..." I mumbled as I cried in my arms.

"Lisanna!" he whispered. "She's coming over to our table!"

Quickly, I sat up. Lisanna Strauss was one of the most popular girls at school. We had several classes together last year. I was amazed that she even allowed me to become friends with her. I had the biggest crush on her. Her personality was so outgoing and funny and she was just so beautiful in every way.

"Hey, Natsu!" Lisanna exclaimed, running over to me. "Want to walk to class together?"

At the time, her class was right next to mine. "Sure," I said. I waved to Gray and grabbed my stuff. Gray gave me a wink as I left. I always loved walking to class with Lisanna. It was the highlight of my day at school. All my friends were sure that she liked me back since she would always wait for me after lunch to walk together. I thought so too.

Sometimes I would wish that our classes were farther away so we could talk more. But before I knew it, I was back in English class. Great.

I walk into class, late like usual, and sat next to my table mate, Lucy. "Hey," I greeted.

"Hi," she greeted back.

And that was all we really said to each other for the first few weeks of school. Now I did say that I was entranced by her beauty but that was it. I didn't have feelings for her. I just thought that she was cute. At this time, my crush was Lisanna. My world practically revolved around her.

Well, until that day.

A few weeks later, while walking to class, Lisanna told me some news, exciting to her... dreadful to me.

"Natsu! Natsu!" she exclaimed as she ran up to me. She was so excited that she gave me a big hug, making my face go red. "Guess what! Guess what!"

"What is it?" I asked.

"I'm going out with Laxus!" she said happily.

My eyes widened. I could feel my heart drop. She began to ramble about Laxus, about how much she loved him, but I couldn't hear her at all. All I could hear was my blood boiling through my ears and the beats of my heart, crying.

Was I dreaming? This had to be a dream... right?

I was praying for someone to punch me out of this nightmare. I wanted to wake up so badly, but no one could wake from reality.

Heartbroken.

It was my first time getting rejected indirectly like this. It hurt so much.

I wanted to cry.

"Natsu?" Lisanna said. "Are you listening?"

"Yeah!" I said, trying to look as happy as possible. "Congratulations on going out with Laxus."

Was faking happiness always this hard? I could barely even move my lips into a smile. I just wanted to hurry up and get to class. I didn't want to listen to Lisanna talk any more about her new boyfriend.

Why couldn't it be me?

Slowly, I waved goodbye to Lisanna and walked into my English class. When was the way to class this long?

"Hey Lucy," I greeted like usual.

Lucy didn't reply. Instead she stared at me, blinking a few times.

"What is it?" I asked, wondering why she was just staring at me.

"What's wrong?" she replied. "You're not acting yourself."

I felt my heart stop for a second. She saw through me. How did she know? Was it my slow walk into the classroom? Then again, I always walked pretty slow. How could she tell that I wasn't being myself? Was I that obvious?

"It's nothing," I said with a smile. "I'm just a bit tired."

"Really?" she asked. "But... you look like you're about to cry."

Huh? I look at my phone and flash my selfie camera up. Just as she said, there were tears swelling up in my eyes. Dammit. A guy wasn't supposed to cry. How embarrassing. I just wanted to go home and hide.

Suddenly, Lucy took off her beanie that she was wearing and put it over my head, covering my eyes. "Don't worry," she said. "I'm here for you, so you can cry. No one will see."

What? Wasn't this something a guy was supposed to do whenever a girl cried in public? Why was this going the other way around? I felt so lame, but I cried anyway. I couldn't hold it anymore. Lucy gently pat my back, comforting me.

Why did she care so much about my unhappiness? How did she even notice? She didn't even know what happened, but she comforted me anyway. I was just an acquaintance to her. We weren't even friends, yet she was so kind to me.

My first love in high school. My heart was broken.

 **-After School-**

"Dang Natsu," Gray said. "What's with the beanie?"

I shrugged and took off Lucy's beanie, revealing my red puffy eyes. After crying so much, I felt a bit better. I guessed that I should thank Lucy later for helping me hide my tears and comforting me.

"Holy," Gray exclaimed when he saw my eyes. "What happened bro?"

"Rejected," I said. "Indirectly."

"How?" he asked.

I sighed. "Lisanna got a boyfriend. It's Laxus."

"Seriously?" Gray said. "That jock?"

I shrugged again and sat on a nearby bench. Gray followed and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Hey, relax man," he said. "There are still plenty of girls out there. Maybe Lisanna just wasn't meant for you."

"I guess," I said. But I didn't want any other girls. The only person I could imagine beside me was Lisanna. I thought it was meant to be. After all the times we hung out together... was I just led on?

Suddenly, Gray stood up. "Hey! Hey!" he said excitedly. "How about that girl you told me about?"

I raised an eyebrow. "What girl?"

Gray eyed me. Whenever he did that, I knew he was planning something. "You know, 'that' girl!" he exclaimed. "The girl who remembered you as the _microwave boy_!"

I glared at him. "Don't remind me."

"Lucy was her name right?" Gray asked. "I heard from some guys. Apparently, she's hella cute now."

"Way too cute," I argued. "Out of my league."

"But she was just a plain girl until this year, right?" Gray said. "So it's not like she's a popular girl like Lisanna. Even a weirdo like you might have a chance."

I punched Gray in the gut. "Bruh," I said. "She may have used to be plain, but a ton of guys are after her now. Also, I don't even like her. She's just cute, that's it. We aren't even that close, let alone friends."

"But you can _become_ friends," Gray replied, raising his eyebrows a couple of times to give me the hint. He nudged me with his elbow. "Come on, just try to talk to her."

"No!" I said. "Just stop Gray."

"Woah! Hey, Natsu! Look!" Gray exclaimed all the sudden, pointing to his left. I looked over to see Lucy. She was reading a book while walking. Wasn't that dangerous? What if she crashed into something?

"Hey, hey," Gray whispered to me. "Is that the rumored Lucy?"

"Yeah," I said. "What about it?"

"Damn bro," he said with a smirk. "The rumors were right. She's hella cute."

I rolled my eyes at him. "Then why don't you go after her-"

Suddenly, Gray pushed me, making me go towards Lucy. "Go for it!" he shouted.

"Ah!" I shouted as I was losing my balance, crashing into Lucy. She lost her grasp on her book and it fell on the ground. Aw, crap. So much for going for the smooth greeting. Why was I so lousy and clumsy?

"I'm so sorry!" I shouted as I picked up her book and handed it to her.

She took it and laughed. Damn, why is her laugh so cute? "Don't worry about it," she said shyly as she was about to walk away.

"W-W-Wait!" I exclaimed. She stopped in her tracks and looked at me.

"What is it?"

 _Aw crap,_ I thought. _I didn't think of anything to say to her! Dammit, Gray! I hate you!_

"Uh... Uh..." I frantically tried to find a subject. "Oh! Your beanie!" I said. I took it out of my pocket and handed it to her. "T-Thanks for letting me borrow it."

She laughed again. I gulped. Adorable. "No problem, Natsu," she said. "More importantly, are you feeling better?"

I nodded. "Yeah. Thanks for helping me."

"No problem," she said. "Well, I got to get going! Bye!"

"Bye!" I said. I watched her as she walked off. Her blond hair swayed from side to side and her eyes were glued to her book. Her shyness was adorable and she was practically the opposite of Lisanna.

"Lucy!" I found myself shouting at her.

She turned around again, startled.

I grinned as I waved to her. "See you tomorrow in English!"

Lucy laughed again as she waved back and mouthed _okay_.

"You sure you don't like her?" Gray asked as he walked towards me.

I glared at Gray. "Stop it, man. She's just an acquaintance."

 **-Next Day-After Lunch-**

"Woah, what's the hurry Natsu?" Gray asked as he watched me gulp my lunch in one bite.

"I gotta hurry to class to avoid Lisanna," I replied. "To get over her, I'm going to try to get less contact."

Quickly, I threw my empty lunch box in the trash and grabbed my bag. Then I immediately ran to my English class. Getting over a crush would be hard, but I was going to try my best to get over it. Maybe Gray was right. I'll just have to find someone new. Lisanna just wasn't meant for me.

But who?

I wondered if I would ever get a girlfriend.

I entered my classroom. For the first time, I wasn't the last one to enter. Like usual, Lucy was there early, reading another book.

"Hey, Lucy!" I exclaimed as I sat down.

"Hi," she said with a smile. She looked back at her book.

Damn... Shy girls were hard to talk to for me. I really wanted to become friends with her. She seemed to be so kind. But how would I start a conversation? It would be so difficult. She seemed to be more interested in that book than me for starters.

"Alright, class!" Ms. Scarlet exclaimed. "Quiet down! It's time to start class."

Everyone went silent and looked to the front. Ms. Scarlet sure was scary.

"We have been reading Othello for the past few weeks and I do want us to do some projects on it," Ms. Scarlet announced. "So with your table partner, I would like you two to find a scene that you enjoyed and rewrite it in modern writing."

I could hear myself exclaim _Yes!_ in my head. A group project! This was my chance to become friends with Lucy!

"Let's do well!" I turned to Lucy with a smile.

"Yeah," she replied with a nod.

 **-After School-**

"So we're going to my house to do the project?" Lucy asked.

I nodded. "Yeah," I said. "Come on, we can go on my bike."

I rode my bicycle over and sat on the seat. "Get on the back," I said as I nodded my head toward the back seat.

"Is it safe?" she asked. She looked a bit terrified. "Looks a bit dangerous."

"Don't worry!" I said. "Just hold onto me and you'll be fine." But she still looked scared. I could practically see her knees shaking as she stared at the bike. Did she have a fear of bicycles or something? Maybe she was afraid of falling off the seat. It was a bit unstable after all.

I took her hand and held it tightly, trying to give her some relief. "Trust me," I said.

Lucy laughed. Her cheeks had a tint of cherry pink in them. I gulped. Why did I feel so nervous? "This kind of reminds me of Aladdin and the magic carpet!" she said, trying to hold her laughter. Then she smiled sweetly, so sweet that I almost wanted to give her a hug. "Thanks, Natsu. I trust you," she said.

She got on the back and slowly wrapped her arms around my waist as she told me her address. I gulped. I didn't expect her to hold onto me like that. It was almost as if we were lovers.

My heart beats were getting heavier and quicker. I hoped that she couldn't hear it.

"Uh... Natsu are we going yet?" Lucy asked. "You haven't moved."

"Ah! Sorry!" I said. "I'm going now!"

We didn't talk at all as I rode my bike to her house. I didn't dare say a word with her head resting on my back. Was she asleep? Damn, she really was cute. But that was it! It wasn't like I liked her or anything. We were just table partners, that was all.

"We're here," she said as I pressed the brakes of my bicycle. She unwrapped her arms around my waist and got off my bicycle. I felt a rush of coldness on my skin. Was it always this cold in the winter?

She led me into the house and we went into her room. It was almost entirely pink. Wow. This was the first time I ever went to a girl's room. Oddly, it made me feel a bit nervous.

We began to work on our project. Occasionally, I would look up and take a glance at her. She never stared or glanced back. But I noticed that her face was a bit pink. Was it the lighting in this room? Just in case, I stretched my arm toward her and touched her forehead.

"Wah!" she exclaimed in surprise. "What are you doing?"

"Hmm... You're definitely not sick," I mumble. "Maybe you're just tired?"

Lucy looked at me with confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"Your face," I said. "It's quite red. I thought you were ill."

"I-I'm not," she pouted. "Stop your nonsense and let's just continue the project."

 **-Next Day-After Lunch-**

Quickly, I ate my lunch and packed my bags. Gray stared at me in amusement. "You're that excited to go to English class?" he asked, teasing me. "Thought you hated English."

I rolled my eyes at him. "I'm not rushing to class," I said, making an excuse. "I just want to avoid Lisanna to get over her. I thought I told you."

"Excuses, excuses," Gray laughed. "You just want to see your cute little Lucy, don't you?"

Psh. I ignored him and began to walk to class quickly. I wondered if Lucy was at class yet, sticking her nose into those books. She was a bookworm after all. I began to imagine her face attached to the body of a worm. I laughed at the thought of it. She would look absolutely hideous in that. Suddenly, I felt someone tap my shoulder.

"Natsu?"

I turned around. It was Lisanna. "Oh hey," I greeted.

"How have you been? We haven't been talking much recently," she said.

"I'm okay," I replied. "I'm just in a rush for class."

"Huh?" Lisanna said, raising an eyebrow. "Natsu, there are still ten minutes until class starts," she said as if I were the weirdest guy in the world.

What? I looked at my watch. Holy crap, was I that early? I didn't even notice.

I look at Lisanna. She was smirking at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Hm... Looks like someone got a crush" she said.

"What?"

"You know, I met Laxus in math class," she began. "And I hated that subject so much. But soon I noticed that for some reason, I was actually looking forward to Math."

I looked at her, puzzled. "The heck? Math? You actually like Math now?"

Lisanna shook her head. "No stupid," she said, slapping me back. "It was because of Laxus. I looked forward to Math because that was the only time I could talk to him."

I still couldn't understand what she was saying. How could someone look forward to a class they disliked just because someone he or she liked was there?

"You're weird," I said. "Anyway, I got to go. See you later." Then I began to run to class.

"You'll understand eventually!" Lisanna yelled as I left.

I opened the door to class. I looked at the table Lucy and I would sit on. She wasn't here yet. For the first time, I was the first one at class. I sighed as I walked to my seat. Somehow, I felt disappointed. Was it because Lucy wasn't here yet? No, no. I was being ridiculous.

"Oh," I heard a sweet voice say. "You're early."

Immediately, I turned my head, recognizing the voice. "Lucy!" I exclaimed. "Morning!"

She raised an eyebrow. "Uh... You mean afternoon?"

 _Aw, crap. I messed up_ , I thought, mentally slapping myself.

Lucy laughed. "You're so weird, Natsu!"

My face flushed like an overly ripe tomato in embarrassment. "W-Whatever," I mumbled.

Suddenly, a guy who sat in front of our table sat on his seat and turned to us. He had blond hair and bright blue eyes. He smirked at Lucy and gave her a 'flirt' look. Oh god. Was he one of those guys? I rolled my eyes. Great. Great. How did I never notice him before?

The guy ran his hand through his hair. "Sup Lucy," he said, leaning onto our desk. He rolled his neck and stared into Lucy's eyes.

"Hello Sting," she said. Then she grabbed her book and stuck her nose in it again.

"So, how are you?" Sting asked. He was leaning a bit too much on her desk.

"Busy," she replied, ignoring him.

"So I was wondering," he said with a smirk. "Are you free after school? Maybe we could hang out?"

"I'm busy," she said again.

"With what?" Sting said, leaning even more. Who the hell did he think he was? Lucy obviously no interest in him. He should have just stopped trying.

I saw Lucy bite her lip. Oh, crap. She was having trouble thinking of an excuse.

"Oh Lucy!" I exclaimed. "Didn't we have that project to work on together?" Well, we actually finished the project early, but I hoped Lucy would get the idea that I was trying to help her out.

"O-Oh yeah!" Lucy replied, going with my lie. "We procrastinated a bit, so we'll have to finish it by tonight."

Sting looked at us suspiciously and glared at me. "But, Lucy, you don't seem like the type to procrastinate."

Lucy shrugged as Sting turned back around. She looked at me and mouthed _thank you_.

 _No problem,_ I mouthed back with a grin.

Oh, crap… Why was my heart pounding so hard?

After class, I waved to Lucy and began to walk to my next class when suddenly someone grabbed my shoulder and slammed me into the lockers. A sting of pain spread through my body. I winced from the pain and then opened my eyes. It was Sting.

"Hey you," he said with a threatening tone of voice. "What are you to her?"

Her? He must have meant Lucy.

"Hey," Sting said with glaring eyes. "Tell me right now. What are you to her? Who the hell do you think you are?"

I was so weak compared to him. He pressed my shoulder onto the lockers even harder. Why was I such a loser?

"Please leave me alone," I squeaked.

"What are you to her?!" Sting shouted, grabbing my other shoulder and slamming it also onto the lockers.

I wanted to cry. Why was this guy bothering me? "I-"

"Stop it, Sting," I heard someone say from a distance.

Both of us turned our heads around. It was Lucy.

Immediately, Sting let go of my shoulders.

"Lucy," he said. "Who is this geek to you?"

"He's my boyfriend, okay?" she replied. "So please leave him alone."

Huh? My heart seemed to instantly stop. What did she say?

 _Boyfriend?_

Lucy walked over to me and grabbed my hand. "Let's go, Natsu"

"Uh, um, o-okay," I said, stuttering.

As soon as we walked far enough, Lucy took a deep breath. "Sorry about that," she said. "That guy… I've heard about him before. He doesn't leave anyone related to his interests alone unless the person he's interested in already has a relationship." She scratched her head. "Sorry I said that in front of everyone."

What? Was I supposed to be mad? Now everyone at school thought that this cute girl was my girlfriend. How could I ever be mad about that?

"It's no problem," I said with a shrug. I tried to act coolly but I couldn't stop my face from going red. Oh gosh.

"Well," Lucy said with a slightly pink face. She waved to me. "See you in class tomorrow."

"B-Bye," I said.

 **\- Afterschool -**

"Natsu! Holy crap!" Gray shouted, running toward me.

"What?" I said.

"Are the rumors true?" he asked, shaking me. "You're dating _the_ Lucy Heartfilia?"

Suddenly, people around us began to stare.

"Shush Gray," I hissed. I grabbed his arm. "Come with me. I'll explain."

I took him to the back of the school, making sure that there was no one around. "Look Gray-"

"I told you that you two were totally a thing!" he exclaimed. "Congrats dude-"

"Shush!" I sighed. "We're only faking it."

"Faking?" Gray asked.

I shrugged and leaned on a wall. "So there was this guy named Sting who was after her, and then he tried to beat me up. But Lucy saved me by telling him that I was her boyfriend."

"Huh?" Gray dropped his books. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah," I said.

"Dude, you got to take advantage of this!" Gray exclaimed.

Oh no. How many times did I tell Gray that I wasn't interested in Lucy that way.

"Like, since you two are pretending to date, you guys will have to do stuff that couples do, right?" he said. "Like holding hands, going home together-"

"Geez Gray!" I exclaimed. "I told you that it wasn't like that!"

Gray smirked. "Then why is your face so red."

Huh? I touched my face. Holy crap. I was burning. What was wrong with me? No way. At this rate… This wasn't good. Even I couldn't lie to myself anymore. It was too obvious.

I was falling for her.

"Natsu!" I heard a feminine voice shout.

I turned around. It was Lucy.

Gray nudged me. I looked at him as he smirked. _Go for it_ , he mouthed before he walked away.

 _This guy…_ I thought angrily. He was making my feelings so obvious.

"What's up Lucy?" I said when she ran up to me.

"Shush," she said, grabbing my arm, holding it like a girlfriend would. My face immediately flushed red. She nudged her head to the right. I looked and saw Sting staring at us from a distance.

"He's watching," she said. "Just bear with this for a second."

She held my hand, intertwining our fingers. Oh crap. I was sweating like crazy.

"Let's go on a date," she whispers. "I think he's going to follow us because he's suspicious."

Wait what? A date? I looked back at Sting who was still glaring at me. Oh god.

I pulled Lucy's hand and began to walk. Just as Lucy predicted, Sting was following us. What the hell was this? Stalker much. How did people even do as a couple? I had absolutely zero experience.

"Natsu," Lucy said. "Let's get milk tea!"

"Now?"

"Well yeah," she said. "I would go to my house but I don't want him knowing where I live."

"Then how about mine?" I asked without thinking. Holy crap. What did I even say? A girl in my room… I would never be able to handle that.

"Sure," she replied to my surprise. "After we get milk tea though."

Oh crap. Was this for real? I put my free hand over my red face. Argh. I was going to go crazy.

"Is there something wrong?" Lucy asked.

"No, no," I replied quickly. "Let's go."

We walked to the closest milk tea place holding hands. It was so awkward. We just did not speak at all. It felt like ages until we walked to the tea place. Thank god. Ten minutes never felt so long in my life.

I ordered my drink and then stood to the side, waiting for Lucy to finish her order. Then from the corner of my eye, I saw Sting. Shoot! I completely forgot about him! Me being at this distance from Lucy is definitely not convincing at all. Quickly, I ran back to Lucy's side.

"I'll have tiger milk tea," Lucy said.

"That'll be three fifty," the cashier replied.

Lucy began to rummage into her bag to get her wallet. I grabbed her hand to stop her. "I'll pay," I said.

"Huh?" she said.

I took out my wallet and paid the cashier. In return, he gave us our drinks. We walked out.

"You didn't have to pay for me," Lucy pouted as she sipped her drink.

I shrugged. "Well, what kind of guy doesn't pay for his girlfriend's drink?" I gulp. Crap. I just indirectly called her my girlfriend. To stay calm, I drank my cold drink faster, trying to get the redness out of my face. How embarrassing.

I took a peek at Lucy. To my surprise, she was also blushing. Or was I just imagining it?

I looked over and Sting was still watching us.

We finished our drinks and walked back to school. Sting wouldn't stop following us. Wasn't stalking a crime? Geez.

I got out my bike and grin at Lucy. She looked at me with a questioning look.

"Want to get him off our trail?"

"How?" she asked.

I jumped on my bicycle. "Get on."

She sat behind me and wrapped her arms around my waist. I gulped again. She was so close that I could hear her breathing.

I pushed my pedals and as fast as I could, I ride. Lucy yelped in surprise as the wind blew on us hard. I couldn't help but smile. I looked behind us. Sting was desperately trying to catch up on his feet, but I made many tight turns, quickly losing him.

I stopped the bicycle with a screech. Lucy took a few deep breaths.

"You okay?" I asked. "You look pale."

She laughed. "That was fun! Let's do it again!"

Huh? I raised my eyebrows in surprise, but then joined her in laughter. "Sure," I said. "Everyday after school."

"Okay!"

Suddenly, I blushed. I basically just asked her for several after school dates. Well, at least she accepted. It would have been worse if she didn't. I didn't think that she would. After all, I was the school loser, all geeky and nerdy.

Well, she was too now that I thought about it. She was a bookworm, just cute.

"Natsu?" she asked.

"Huh?" I said. I turned red. Aw crap, I just stared at her for so long unconsciously. "O-Oh! Yeah, we can go now. Uh, see you tomorrow!" I exclaimed, starting to run off.

Suddenly, I felt a tug on my shirt.

I turned around and it was Lucy pulling on my shirt. I felt my heart jump.

"Hey…" she said. "You don't want to spend more time together?"

"Huh?"

She used her arm to cover her red cheeks. She held onto my shirt tighter. "Is it just me then?"

I looked at her, confused. Why did girls have to be so indirect and complicated?

She glared at me, as if what she was trying to tell me was obvious. "You're so stupidly dense," she mumbled.

"O-Oh… er…" I said. "S-Sorry."

"I want to spend more time with you," Lucy said directly, red-faced and pouting. Then she slightly looked up at me with her big brown eyes. "You… don't?"

Aw, crap. Why did she have to be so cute? Luckily the sun was starting to set, so the redness of the sun was covering my tomato-face.

"I do…" I mumbled. "But it's getting dark. Girls shouldn't stay out so late."

"Oh," Lucy replied. She looked a bit sad.

I sat on my bike. "I'll give you a ride home?"

Her face seemed to brighten up as she smiled. "Okay."

 **\- Next Day - Lunch -**

"Dude, just stop," Gray said, patting my back. "Stop denying it. You're totally in love."

"Okay, fine," I said. "Maybe I do a little."

" _A little_?" Gray coughed.  
I rolled my eyes. "Fine, a lot."

I checked my watch. Ten minutes until English class started. I grinned. Then I would be able to see Lucy.

I began to pack my bags. Gray just shook his head at me.

I ran to class and like usual, Lucy was there early, reading her book.

"Hey Lucy," I said as I pulled my chair to sit next to her.

"Hi Natsu," Lucy said, smiling.

"After school today?" I grinned.

"Totally."

 **\- After school -**

Just like yesterday, we met outside of school, got boba, and then sped on my bike. Then I biked Lucy home. Sting wasn't watching us today, so I wondered why we were still keeping up the act.

We continued doing this for a few days every day. We had no one to show but I wasn't going to argue. I loved being with Lucy. Watching her smile even for the little things just made my day.

One day after school, Lucy brought up the topic.

"Hey," she said. "You know this fake dating thing…"

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Maybe we should just stop it now."

My eyes widened. I let go of her hand. "O-Oh… Yeah."

" _Yeah_?"

"I guess," I replied with a shrug. "Since no one is watching us now."

"Yeah…" She scratched the back of her head. "Well, I guess I can get myself home today."

"Okay," I replied. "See you tomorrow in class then."

"Kay."

I turned around and walked away. I felt a heavy weight on my shoulders. Why did this feel so much like breaking up? It wasn't like we were a real couple… but it really did.

"HEY!" I heard a familiar voice shout loudly.

I turned around. Lucy was facing me from a distance, crying. My heart beat when I saw her like that. I had never seen her cry before. My body shook a bit from shock.

"Are you really just going to leave like that?" she asked.

"Huh?"

"Leave _us_?" she shouted. Everyone around us began to stare. She was making a commotion, but she seemed to care less.

I still couldn't understand what she was saying. Why was she always so indirect? And why did she look so angry? Why was she crying?

"You really are a clueless idiot," I saw her mouth to herself. She walked up to me, nothing like the shy girl I met during the beginning of this year. "You!" she exclaimed. "I like you, get it?"

Wait… what?!

"I like you!" she exclaimed. "Get it to your head! I don't want a fake relationship anymore. I want a real one… with you."

I just froze. I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out.

"Well?" she asked, red as ever. "Aren't you going to say anything?"

"M-Me?" I stammered. "But I'm a loser."

"Do you think I care?" she said.

I slapped myself.

"What are you doing?!" she exclaimed.

"That hurt…" I mumbled.

"Of course it would, idiot!" she shouted. "Why would you slap yourself?"

"So if it hurt…" I said. "This can't be a dream. You actually like me…"

Lucy turned red. "You don't have to repeat it."

Immediately, I hugged her tight, not wanting to let her go. "Don't look at me," I said. My face looked like a mess. Blood kept rushing into my cheeks and my heart would not stop beating faster and faster.

"Me too," I whispered in her ear. "I like you too."

Suddenly, I heard cheers from around us. Lucy and I looked up, curiously.

Our eyes widened. We totally forgot that we were in public!

Quickly, I jumped on my bicycle and stook out my hand to Lucy.

"Let's run for it," I said.

She laughed. "Is it safe, _Microwave Boy_?"

I rolled my eyes. "You still remember that?"

"Well, I did like you since that."

I blushed a bit. "Really?"

She took my hand and sat on the back of my bike. She held onto my waist and rested her head on my back. "Yeah."

I started pedaling. "I love you," I mumbled. "So much."

"I love you too."

 **\- End of Microwave Boy -**

It has been too long since my last one-shot! After this, I will be writing a short story. It will be based on my friend's summer love. It will be about 3-5 chapters, titled **Hapa Blondie**. Here is a summary for you guys to see.

 **Hapa Blondie**

 **\- Based on a True Story - Lucy Heartfilia, a half Japanese and half white girl, is in Japan for a week to visit her grandmother and cousin. During her stay, she meets Natsu Dragneel, the idol at her cousin's school. In the beginning, she finds him almost prince-like, having a slight crush. However, she later finds out that he is actually a complete idiot. So much for a summer love?**

Hope you guys look forward to this!

update: there will be a delay in this short story. I will upload my story about actors first.

~ _**Metallic Snow**_


End file.
